


Hear me

by sapphicriot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Second Year Tsukishima Kei, Second Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, kinda angst, why did i write this i hate it, why would he speak if no one ever listens, yamaguchi has an inferiority complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicriot/pseuds/sapphicriot
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi was invincible. A ghost. Even his closest friends usually forgot about his presence anytime he was hanging out with them.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	Hear me

**Hear me**

Yamaguchi Tadashi was invincible. A ghost. Even his closest friends usually forgot about his presence anytime he was hanging out with them. 

It wasn’t the nicest feeling ever, but Yamaguchi was used to that. His friends were just more spectacular and eccentric than he was. Tadashi was a green pastel surrounded by neons. 

Hinata was loud and energetic. He was also the most likeable one of their group. His persistence and hard work was something everyone admired. 

Kageyama was the best volleyball player Yamaguchi has ever met. His pure talent on its own was notable, but the effort he put in perfecting it, was something astonishing.

Being outshined by these two wasn’t something Tadashi cared about. If anything it was inevitable. Not once was he upset because they ignored him due to their fights and yelling. Even if it happened every single conversation he tried to have with them.

Yachi was different than them. She had a similar nature to Yamaguchi. She was humble and kind. Her head was full of worries just like Tadashi’s. That’s why they quickly became close friends. What differentiated these two was Yachi’s pureness and talent. Not only she has never done anything bad in her entire life and was a walking angel, she was also an amazing artist. Yamaguchi admired her.

She never ignored him on purpose. She was usually too occupied with trying to calm down Hinata and Kageyama and prevent them from fighting. She was the peacemaker of their friend group and everyone truly cherished her for that. 

But there was one person Yamaguchi could never handle being ignored by. That one person who could change Tadashi’s life with just three words. The person who has never left Tadashi’s mind since they met. 

Tsukishima Kei, a tall, blond second year at Karasuno, who could destroy Tadashi’s life in any way he wanted. The person who Yamaguchi had fallen in love with and had no clue what to do.

Tsukishima always ignored everyone. He preferred to spend time alone without people, listening to music and reading his favourite books. Yamaguchi knew that. But it still hurt. Knowing that your favourite person doesn’t even like you was the worst feeling he has ever experienced.

When he was excited to see his best friend, Tsuki was probably annoyed that he had to talk to him again. Yamaguchi knew he wasn’t his best friend’s type of person. And he was slowly giving up on him. On their relationship. On everything.

The people, who Tadashi found the dearest to him, always had a person more important, better than him. Why would he even try at this point? It wasn’t worth it anymore. He decided to cut all of his relations with other people, especially Tsuki. He was going to finally become the background character he should have been from the start.

They were sitting on the bench near the gym, which they usually practised in. It was their usual hangout on Friday afternoons after lunch. Yachi and Tsukishima would sit on one of the benches when Hinata and Kageyama would occupy the other one. Yams was always left sitting on the grass. It wasn’t the most 

place and his pants were usually covered in dirt, but as long as his friends were comfortable, he didn’t mind.

This time was no different. They all took their usual spots. Yamaguchi looked at the grass with disappointment in his eyes. A small but strong and cool breeze hit his face. His skin was slowly turning pale as his whole body shivered from the chilly air.   
He was in a hurry in the morning and forgot to wear something other than his uniform, although the autumn days were getting colder and colder. 

“Guys, I’m gonna head inside, it’s too cold for me.” He announced with a soft smile. It soon disappeared when he realised none of his friends paid any attention to what he just said. Hinata and Kageyama were fighting over something, Yachi was trying to help them make up with each other and Tsuki was on his phone, headphones covering his ears.

Yamaguchi left, holding back his tears. He didn’t know there was one pair of eyes carefully following his figure, with hidden worry in them. 

***

When the last class finally finished, Tadashi slowly packed his bag, letting Tsuki get a headstart. He hoped that the taller boy would leave without him. This would be the best start for distancing himself from everyone. He has been a ghost, invincible to them for so long. But the thing about ghosts is that they disappear when everyone forgets them. 

After fifteen minutes, Yamaguchi walked out of the building. He searched for any familiar faces and smiled when he couldn’t find anyone. It was working out just as he planned.

What he didn’t expect to see was Tsukishima, leaning back on the wall surrounding the school grounds.

“What took you so long, Yamaguchi?” He asked without taking off his headphones. His eyes were emotionless and his facial expression showed perfectly how annoyed he truly was.

“Sorry, Tsuki! I had to take care of something.” He showed him a flawlessly faked smile and waved his hand to gesture how unimportant the matter was. “You could have gone without me.”

“Why? We always go together.” Tsukishima Kei was the most impassive person Yamaguchi met. The shorter boy had no idea what his friend meant by that. But it gave Yamaguchi hope. Hope he was not supposed to have anymore. “Let’s go.”

Yamaguchi nodded slightly, following Tsukishima. Normally, Tadashi would tell his friend different stories from school or house, describe the latest manga he read or just talk about his practise plans to get better at volleyball. He wouldn’t care about the fact that Kei has his headphones on and probably doesn’t even listen to him.

But today was different. Tadashi was quiet. He hasn’t said a single word since they met outside of their school. He got caught up in his thoughts. He was wondering how the team would react if he were gone? Would they be sad? Angry? Happy?

He knew they wouldn’t. Hinata, Kageyama and the third years probably will be too focused on practising to notice he’s gone. Tsuki couldn’t care less and Yachi… Yachi will be sad, but she will get over it, eventually. As the only manager after Kiyoko’s graduation, she’s pretty busy herself and wouldn’t have time to whine about someone like him. 

It will all be for everyone’s best. For the team. Karasuno is building up to become the strongest one. He’s just a burden.

All he has ever wanted was this one person to care about him. To look at him like he’s the greatest part of their life. To appreciate him. Adore him. To make him feel like he matters.

His eyes shifted to Tsukishima’s back. This was the worst part of leaving his friends’ lives. Because although Tsuki will do amazingly without Tadashi, Yamaguchi can’t imagine his life without him. His precious Tsuki. The only person who could hold the mess Tadashi was together. That person who had the power to turn his life into paradise. His person.

But Tsuki will never feel this way about him. Yamaguchi knew that. Tsuki was beautiful, brilliant, a great blocker and a wonderful person. Why would he ever be interested in someone like Yamaguchi? 

Tadashi was always the least interesting person in the room. The quiet, average at everything he did. The guy with low self-esteem. The one who will never accomplish anything. The one who is nothing. 

“Why aren’t you saying anything.” This so well-known voice woke him up from a barrage of his thoughts. Tsukishima was looking at him with the smallest but still distinguishable worry in his eyes.

“Why would I?” That same faked smile from before appeared on his face. Was it the only thing that kept him from crying? Or did he want to keep the last crumbs of self-respect to himself he had? “It’s not like anyone listens anyway.” He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to look at Tsukishima anymore. It would only bring him pain. He had enough of that already.

He felt a sudden weight on his head. The material touching his ears… Tsuki’s headphones. Nothing played in them. Not a single sound. He could perfectly hear even the slightest ripple of decorative stream in a nearby garden. “I listen.” Tsuki’s voice. He was near him. Tadashi felt his breath on his face… Was he that close? Yamaguchi opened his eyes slowly.

Tsuki’s face was right in front of his. He couldn’t control himself anymore. His body started shivering… Was it from the weather? His eyes filled with tears… The only sound coming from him was soft sobbing. He was at his weakest. 

He felt something slightly pressing on his forehead. Tsukishima’s face was millimetres from his. There was also Tsuki’s hand softly touching Tadashi’s cheek. 

“I listen. Every time you speak.”


End file.
